Fédération Internationale de l'Automobile
The Fédération Internationale de l'Automobile (International Automobile Federation in English) or more readily known as the FIA, is the organising body of the FIA Formula 2 Championship. Originally founded in 1904 to protect the rights of French motorists, the FIA is currently the biggest organiser of international motorsport events, including Formula One and the World Endurance Championship. The current president of the FIA, Jean Todt, oversaw the transformation of the GP2 Series to Formula 2, after his predecessor Max Mosley approved the former's creation.Spurgeon, Brad, 'Formula One experiments with its minor league', The International Herald Tribune, (01/06/2005), p.22 History The FIA was originally founded as the 'Association Internationale des Automobile Clubs Reconnus' (AIACR) on the 20th of June, 1904, as an organisation to protect the rights of motorists in France.'ORGANISATION', fia.com, (FIA, 2015), http://www.fia.com/organisation, (Accessed 20/07/2015) A keen interest was also shown in international motorsport early on, with the FIA eventually becoming the largest organising body for motor racing in the World. The 'Commission Sportive Internationale' (CSI) was founded in 1922 by the FIA to establish the rules for Grand Prix racing, as the FIA faced competition from the ACO in the early 1920s. Standardisation of rules for Grand Prix in 1946 ultimately led to the creation of Formula One in 1950, the FIA's most successful series. A World Sportscar Championship was also established in 1953, although that would eventually die out in 1992 through a lack of interest. Disputes between the FIA and Formula One's various teams associations have also generated publicity for the organisation, but the FIA and Formula One remain entwined to this day. After an investigation by the European Commission in the 1990s, the FIA established several projects and charities to focus on road safety away from the race track, leading to several innovations. The FIA Foundation takes care of this side of the FIA, while the World Motor Sport Council takes control of the major international series decisions through a series of meetings across the world each season. The FIA itself is based in Paris, the city in which it was originally founded. GP2/Formula 2 Formula 1 boss Bernie Ecclestone, and Italian businessman Flavio Briatore first proposed the creation of the GP2 Series in late 2004, approaching the FIA to organise the series. Then president Max Mosley approved the plans, resulting in the GP2 Series becoming an FIA sanctioned Championship in 2005, with a calendar based on the FIA Formula One World Championship schedule. Since then GP2, and later F2, became instrumental parts of a Grand Prix weekend, and a stepping stone for young drivers to compete on an international level. Role The FIA acts as the sanctioning body for the Formula 2 Championship, with FIA technical delegates acting as scrutineers during each race weekend.'2018 FIA Formula 2 Championship Sporting Regulations', fiaformula2.com, (FIA Formula Two, 2018), , (Accessed 05/09/2018) Furthermore, the FIA dictates the sporting and technical rules for the series, and has the ability to approve or disprove entries for both individual races and the Championship. Further FIA responsibilities include arranging the calendar, and issuing tenders to supply either chassis, engines or tyres on a three-four year rotation. See Also *FIA Formula 2 Championship *Formula One *Fédération Internationale de l'Automobile References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Formula Two Category:FIA